gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Head Radio
Head Radio es una radio emisora que aparece en Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. La emisora fue fundada en 1941. Es conducida por DJ Eddie Symons en Grand Theft Auto, Phanny Joe Styles y Johnny Riccaro en Grand Theft Auto 2 y Michael Hunt en Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. La radio emite música contemporánea y rock con sus subgéneros como el Soft-Rock y Pop Rock. Grand Theft Auto Se sabe que esta radio es la más antigua de la saga GTA. En Grand Theft Auto solo está disponible en algunos autos de las tres ciudades: Liberty City, San Andreas y Vice City. No se sabe cual es el nombre de su DJ, pero al parecer se trata de una mujer y su frase es "Head radio, music for your pleasure" que traducido sería: "Head radio, música para tú placer". En la misión secreta del Tanker perteneciente al capítulo Gangsta Bang es nombrada como Head FM. No se sabe si fue un error en el diálogo o era el nombre en la versión beta del juego. Grand Theft Auto 2 La emisora se puede encontrar en Bayano al sur del hospital. Se identifica por una gran antena en su techo y un letrero que contiene el dibujo de una cabeza calva con una escritura que dice "Head Radio". En este juego sus DJs son Phanny Joe Styles y Johnny Riccaro tienen sus segmentos en dicha emisora con la música que a ellos más les gusta . Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En estas entregas la radio tiene su ubicación en Hepburn Heights, cerca de Borgnine Taxis. Al frente está aparcado un Kuruma y una Moonbeam. No tiene relevancia en la historia, pero en el tejado se puede encontrar un lanzallamas y un objeto oculto (sólo en GTA III) o un chaleco antibalas (sólo en GTA: LCS). En Liberty City Stories, hay un Biker Angel estacionado y una Moonbeam. Canciones Grand Theft Auto *Reality Bubble - Days Like These. *Meme Traders - Automatic Transmission. *Ohjaamo - Complications. Grand Theft Auto 2 *Apostles Of Funk - Yellow Butter. *Pussywillows - Real Love. *Davidson - All I Wanna Do. *The One - Southpark. *Bula Matari - Taxi Driver Must Die. *Flytronix - Pendulum. *Anna - Do It On Your Own. *Testing - My Tiny World. Grand Theft Auto III *Dil-Don't - Stripe Summer. *Whatever - Good Thing. *Craig Gray - Fade Away. *Conor and Jay - Change. *Frankie Fame - See Through You. *Scatwerk - Electronic Go Go. *Dezma - Life Is But A Mere Supply. *Tom Novy - Back To The Streets (canción eliminada). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Conor And Jay - Train. *Cloud Nineteen - The One For Me. *Purser - Take The Pain. *L-Marie Ft. Raff - Free Yourself. *15 Ways - Drive. *Rosco Stow - Welcome To The Real World. *Vanilla Smoothie - Keep Dreaming Videos Grand Theft Auto Canciones Archivo:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" Archivo:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" Archivo:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Ohjaamo - "Complications" Radio completa Archivo:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Full radio Grand Theft Auto 2 Canciones Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Apostles of Funk - "Yellow Butter" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Pussywillows - "Real Love" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio The One - "Southpark" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Flytronix - "Pendulum" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Anna - "Do It On Your Own" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Testing - "My Tiny World" Radio completa Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Full radio Grand Theft Auto III Canciones Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Dil Don't - "Stripe Summer" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Whatever - "Good Thing" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Craig Gray - "Fade Away" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Conor and Jay - "Change" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Frankie Fame - "See Through You" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" Radio completa Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Full radio Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories Canciones Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Conor & Jay - "Train" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Cloud Nineteen - "The One For Me" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Purser - "Take The Pain" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio L. Marie (feat. Raff) - "Free Yourself" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio 15 Ways - "Drive" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" Radio completa Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Full radio Curiosidades *El nombre de la radio, posiblemente sea un guiño a la banda de rock inglesa Radiohead. *En Grand Theft Auto 2, es la radio con más canciones de todo el juego, con un total de 8. *Es la radio favorita de la banda de los Diablos. *Head Radio y Lips 106 FM mantienen una fuerte competencia en Liberty City. *La emisora es propiedad de la corporación Love Media, que a su vez es propiedad de Donald Love. *En la vida real, existe una radio emisora estadounidense llamada Head Radio. *En la beta de Grand Theft Auto III el logo era distinto, las letras eran rosadas y no tenían fondo azul, aparte tuvo dos canciones que fueron removidas de la versión final. *En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, en la escena inicial de la misión Rollercoaster Ride, la entrevista de Jane Hopper se realiza en los estudios de la emisora, algo raro ya que no es una estación de charla. *En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Michael Hunt mencionará el estado de San Andreas, diciendo que se sortearán entradas para el Glory Hole Theme Park, que está ubicado en ese estado. *En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories se puede escuchar al DJ Michael Hunt decir textualmente: "Screw you Lips 106, just because your radio is the best", que traducido al español sería: "Púdrete Lips 106, solo por que tu radio es la mejor". *Es la única radio de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en cuatro entregas y la única que lo hace en tres generaciones. *Iba a aparecer en Grand Theft Auto IV, pero por razones desconocidas fue eliminada. **Si hubiera aparecido en el juego, se convertiría en la única radio que aparecería en cuatro generaciones de la saga. *En iOS y Android hay un error, mientras se escucha esta radio, si se presiona el radar, la radio se reinicia. Imágenes Head Radio gta2.png|Logo de Head Radio en Grand Theft Auto 2. Hed radio beta.jpg|Logo de Head Radio en la beta de Grand Theft Auto III. Head.jpg|Logo de Head Radio en Grand Theft Auto III. HeadRadio.png|Logo de Head Radio en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:HeadRadio-GTA3.jpg|Edificio de Head Radio en GTA III en Harwood. Archivo:HeadRadio-GTALCS.jpg|Edificio de Head Radio en GTA LCS en Harwood. Archivo:HeadradioGTA2.jpg|Edificio de Head Radio en GTA 2 en Distrito Industrial. de:Head Radio en:Head Radio fi:Head Radio fr:Head Radio nl:Head Radio pl:Head Radio pt:Head Radio Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Love Media Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV